Matter of the heart
by AlexaSinead
Summary: While he watches her sleep he remember all the things he went through just to get to same place he was just like when they met. It was the right place. That place was her arms.


**Hey people, this a small dream I had the other night. Hope you all like it. **

**Warning: **_"HI" _**Mean's flashback**

"Hi" **Present.**

**I don't own Twilight**

_

* * *

_

_"What's wrong?" A young man, with pale white skin, yellowish eyes stared down at a pale brown haired girl as she groaned softly. Her name was Bella Swan, she was the girl that hunted the young man dreams. He watched as she lifted her face from between her arms and looked at him with her big deep brown eyes. _

_"Nothing" She Sneered. _

_They were in the middle of Chemestry but he didn't care. He didn't like to see her like that. "Come on. Tell me" He insisted. He sat beside her, in a empty seat. She was never alone, she was always sourounded by her group of friends but today, her partner had left school early which gave him the perfect chance to seat by her. Usually he sat in the floor right next to her, trying to get a little bit of her attention. _

_She sighed and looked at him again. "It's my ex" She said. "He's the perfect guy and he loves me but he's... PATHETIC" She exclaim making the young man chuckled. _

_"So you don't like him" He said with a bit of relief. _

_"Yes, I don't like him, I like... someone else" She said nervously. "But that someone else is so... inmature and not right for me" She said. _

_"But you like him?" He asked. _

_"Yes I do... but I can't bring myself to tell him" she said as she dropped her head between her arms again. There was a soft 'thud' followed by a groan._

_"Why not?" _

_"Because I have dignity" She mumble._

_"Is it me youn like?" He asked with a smile, trying to get her to at least laughed. It worked. She gave a small giggle and looked at him. _

_"Why are you so different when you're alone?" She asked. "I mean you're a nice, awesome guy but whenever you're with other people you act like a jerk. No one like that person" He stared at her not knowing what to say. "You know it's like two persons... Edward and Cullen. Edward is sweet and nice while Cullen is a disgusting pervert" A smile slipped across her lips taking him once again by surprise. "I like Edward" She said with a soft giggle. This made him smile, it was the first time they had talked with him ruin it. They talked until the bell rang, when it was time for their last class._

_"This was nice" She said as she stood._

_"Yeah" He said. She picked up her bag and started to walk away. _

_"Wait" He said making her turn around. "Would you like to go to the movies?" He asked. _

_She smiled and turned around completely. "Whose going?" She asked. _

_"Me and you" He said with a smirk. _

_"Ok then" She smiled. "But I want Edward to come not Cullen" She said and walked away._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Slowly I woke up from my dream. That dream... it was the first time she talked to me. It was the first time I saw her look at me like I wanted her to look at me. I looked at my side and saw a pale half naked body laying next to mine. "Bella" I thought with a smile. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. I softly ran my fingertips down her spine, feeling her softly skin as she slept.

I moved her long brown hair away from her neck and pressed my lips againts her skin. "Ma Belle Isabella" I murmured againts her skin.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In a sun filled day, a young couple made out behind their school. He had cornered her againts the wall, her hand brushed themselves with the back of his neck, bring a chilling sensation that he has never felt before. His free hand reached up to gently cup the back of her head, drawing her even closer. Emboldened by the intoxicating sense of warmth snaking through her, she let the tip of her tongue slid between his lips, her heart beat quicken as he did the same, his tongue on a quest all on his own, teasing and twining. _

_"Edward?" A girls voice broke what romantic, passionate atmosphere the couple had done. _

_"Shit is Alice" Bella, hissed as she hid her face from Alice view. _

_"Uh Hi, Alice" He said as he turned his head and smiled at Alice who looked very confuse. Little by little he took steps to the end of the wall and let Bella run away. _

_"Who was that?" Alice asked as she tried to get a view from the running girl. _

_"No one" He said. Alice was about to question his futher but Bella appeard with a smile. _

_"Alice where were you?" Bella said as she passed Edward without giving him a second glance. _

_"I was looking for you" Alice said. _

_"Well let's go! I'm starving" Bella said as she grabbed Alice arm and pulled her away. Edward sigh with relieved, they hadn't got caugh. Right when Bella was about to dissapierd into the building hse turned her head winked at him. This made his chuckled. All this time they've been hiding from everyone. She hadn't even told her friends, he didn't care she was with him. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Already woken I decide to make some chocolate for when she woke up. After I prepared a mug of coffee and one of chocolate I went to back to the room. There she was sitting in the bed looking down at her hands. "Hey, you're awake" I said.

"Edward" She exclaimed.

"Who else spended the night" I laughed. I handed her, her mug and sat beside her. With the corner of the eyes I watched happily sip her drink. She was the sun of my life. I was dead when she left and now I am again alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You went to far Edward" She hissed._

_"I went to far?" He yelled. "You were the one who over did it!"_

_"I wanted to at least have a little bit of dignity" She yelled. She was sitting next to Edward at the nurse office. A younger had been hiting on her in front of Edward and Edward started a fight. Now he was getting his wounds fix while the other kid was out of it. _

_"Dinity!" He exclaimed. "If you're so embarest because were together, then why the fuck be together?" _

_She was surprise. She looked down at her bag and took it. She stood up and said: "Maybe we shouldn't" and walked away. _

_"Fine walk away! Like I care" he yelled but she was already gone. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took me a long time to find her after graduation. She cutted every comunication with everyone. It took me four years to find her but now I'm with her. She mine again. I won't let her go.

Bella Swan is my life and my time.


End file.
